


Don't Worry 'Bout Me

by mungbeans



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mungbeans/pseuds/mungbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First little drabble I'm posting so please be kind if you're reading this ;w; I don't write a whole lot so as soon as I post this I'll probably go into a cycle of regret. Anyways, I started this meaning it to be smutty and torturous for a friend of mine's and then well... I fluffed. A whole lot ooc, enjoy :3</p><p>This is the song I used, listen while you read! oh frank... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7irkSjF8sBE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Worry 'Bout Me

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble I'm posting so please be kind if you're reading this ;w; I don't write a whole lot so as soon as I post this I'll probably go into a cycle of regret. Anyways, I started this meaning it to be smutty and torturous for a friend of mine's and then well... I fluffed. A whole lot ooc, enjoy :3
> 
> This is the song I used, listen while you read! oh frank... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7irkSjF8sBE

He led your hips in a matched rhythm, the melancholy voice of Frank crooning on the sound system. One of your hands held in his right and the other resting on his left shoulder, the ebbing heat of the fireplace meekly warmed the both of you. Sleepy eyes matched and head turned, Jiyong swayed you along gently, his arm around your back.

Without breaking the moment he began to sing along, slipping the words into the crackling hush of the room. Sinatra’s register was a bit below his own, but he could harmonize.

“Don't worry 'bout me,  
I'll get along.  
Just you, forget about me,  
Be happy, my love.

Just say that our little show is over,  
And so the story ends-  
Why not call it a day in a sensible way,  
And we’ll remain friends.”

His eyes drifted closed, the buzz of the muted trumpets wrapping around you. You reached a hand up to his face and began to stroke along his cheek. He always sang such sad songs at home, but it didn’t really have anything to do with you. You liked to think he entertained the idea of tragic love stories, like all the classic crooners did.

“Look out, look out for yourself,  
Should be the rule.  
You just give your heart and your love to whom ever you love,  
Don't you be a fool.”

He sang now as if he meant the lyrics for you. The look in his eyes was meaningful, an almost pleading tilt of the brow that spoke of his insecurities when it came to your relationship. The hand you’d been stroking along his cheek stopped and slid to the back of his neck as you brought your head to rest on his shoulder, your hand now crushed in his, between your bodies. You placed a single, chaste kiss on his neck to reassure him.

“Baby, why stop and cling to some fading thing  
That used to be.  
So if you can't forget,  
Don't you worry 'bout me”

The vocals broke for a brass solo, and he loosened his hand to bring your face up, kissing you deeply, losing himself in the emotion and physical desperation of the moment. Jiyong forgot to finish the song, letting the notes play out as he slowly, gracefully dipped you back to kiss a line from your wrist, your arm, the skin of your shoulder and finally ending in a soft bite on your exposed collarbone.

“Baby, why stop and cling to some losing thing  
That used to be-”

Nips perfectly timed to the instrumentals left your skin, his gaze lifting. Deft hands gently raised you up and wound themselves into your loose hair – the passionate kiss that followed was nothing short of pure ravishment, his body searching yours for permission to carry out his need to show his love. Voiceless but unafraid, you wrapped a leg around the back of his and brought the both of you to the floor, sinking onto the supple rug. Jiyong’s face was etched in fiery tracings as you lost yourself to the last quiet turn of the song.

“Well If you can't forget  
Don't you worry 'bout me."


End file.
